The present invention relates to a visor and more particularly to a detachable visor for a motorcycle helmet.
In the past most of these detachable motorcycle helmet visors have had a top wall whose rear edge has an upright wall extending up there from. This upright wall has a plurality of female portions of snap fasteners attached thereto at predetermined laterally spaced intervals. The angle at which the top wall of the visor meets its upright wall portion is somewhere between 90 degrees and 150 degrees. The result has been that air passing over the top of the visor will hit the forehead portion of the helmet at an abrupt angle which is aerodynamically not very efficient. Additionally, prior art motorcycle visors have had recess portions formed in their top surface that acted to catch air traveling over the top surface of the visor thereby producing increased wind resistance. Previous detachable visors for motorcycles also had a concave surface on their bottom which captured air thereunder between the underside of the visor and the forehead portion of the helmet.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel detachable visor for a motorcycle helmet that minimizes wind resistance across its top surface and especially where it is attached to the motorcycle helmet.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel detachable visor for a motorcycle helmet that has an aerodynamically smooth top surface free of recess portions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel detachable visor for a motorcycle helmet that has structure that eliminates external snap fastner portions on the side walls of the visor.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel detachable visor for a motorcycle helmet that has structure for directing air flow passing beneath the visor to air ventilation channels in the interior of the helmet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel detachable visor for a motorcycle helmet that is easily attached and detached therefrom.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel detachable visor for a motorcycle helmet that is economical to manufacture and assemble.